The Crossover
by LovetoWrite21
Summary: Hey you could call me the savior of the world. It would be easy since well everyone calls me that and hey I did save the world. But...well Im just not feeling that title anymore. Blooms outtake on the after effects of all her battles.
1. Chapter 1

You could call me the savior of the world.

Thats what everyone else called me.

It wouldnt be hard to say, I mean I did save the world and all.

But...

Truth be told I am just a young girl just like you...well if you are a girl.

I go through the same problems...just as you did.

I had trouble with my parents.

Trouble at school.

Trouble and drama with boys and other girls.

Hey even trouble with achne.

But no one thinks of that. They think I am just the savior of the world. Another person that they can run to when the world is in trouble again.

But I have a dark secret...

I dont want to be what they want me to be.

Sure in my high school days my friends and I saved the world from some teenage witches who thought they were the stuff...but really...that was it. More high school drama.

I just want to be free and not have people think they can throw all their troubles on me.

Hell I have even gotten people asking me to fix broken relationships from one of the people cheating or other random things.

But like i said.

Im sick and tired of it.

And this is my note saying Im done.

No more.

Its over.

Oh wait...

Who am I?

Im Bloom.

Graduate of Alfea School.

Used to be savior of the world.

But now

Well...lets not get ahead of ourselves...

I still have a story to tell

* * *

Hit me up with reviews! Hope this is a good hook for everyone. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of my story? Well it happened like it does for everyone else...

Haha.

Not.

Man I was just walking with my rabbit and there was this girl in the forest...fighting this thing...and she sent bolts of light at it. For some God knows why reason...oh thats right i was a do-gooder who was completely and utterly NOT knowing what i was putting myself into.

Anyway. I ended up saving her and helping her.

She turned out to be a princess...

of another planet...

oh and to top that all of: a fairy.

I know right...

FAIRY!

PRINCESS OF SOME RANDOM PLANET!

and i believed her...of course she did do some magic tricks.

and then somehow...

i did too.

Yeah..Surprising, huh? And then the monster came and attacked at my house.

And suddenly i was fighting with her. Then this four boys came and fought with us. One was real cute with Blonde hair. Stella spent the same amount of time fighting and staring at a boy with brown hair...but who wouldn't he was JACKED... and then there was a skimpy kid with glasses and like orange hair and then another with reddish...hair that stuck straight up in the air.

They helped us defeat the monsters...and Stella praised me cause apparently i used an...yeah...magic attack or something.

Then next thing i knew she had me in Alfea...the school for fairies...

yeah i know theres more than one fairy..in the world...imagine that.

And somehow i turned out to be one.

Enter the next four years at a fairy high school...oh and the reason why i became a hero...the savior. All because of my past. See i have turned out to be the princess of a planet that was destroyed when i was a baby. The power i carry- the dragonfire, is powerful indeed and this band of witches wanted it. But i was sent to earth and was saved. But the kids of that group went to the high school for witches- cloud tower. Yeah the trix, three sisters with WAY too much make-up when they were transformed into their witch forms. But i beat them again...

and again.

My friends and I...the winx club.

Oh...You probably want to know about my friends...lets see

Stella...the fairy princess. Spoiled brat, millions of clothing, and yet one of the best fighters I know...as long as you dont mess up her hair.

Musa...rock girl. She loves music- its her power. As long as you dont kill her vibe your besties.

Techna... Smart. nothing more to say. well...aside from EXTREMELY logical. Please we have bets with her to NOT say statistics.

Flora...flower girl. Plants...nah nature is her whole vibe. Shes like the nature hippy of the world. Also the sweetest...LOVE her to death

Layla...she came in our third year...or was it our second...well watever. A princess saving her pixies (little faires...to this point, even though i have one, im not sure what they really are...) and she brought us another enemy we had to face...yeah (SOOOO sarcastic). She needed up falling in love with the dude. Yeah she loves to dance and...stuff...

Then there are the boys

Sky, my blonde of a hunk. Does whatever i want him to do. He is a totally puppy following me around. Oh, hes also the king of another planet.

Brandon, Stella's boy. He still gets looks from the ladies...and enjoys it. But Stella keeps him in her control.

Riven...boy with the weridist hair i have ever seen. Although he denies it, i still believe he used a spell on it or something. He's Musa's trouble. They fight like cats and dogs...but it works.

Timmy, reddish hair dude. He loves technology. Give him a girl...CLUELESS..But he and techna work it out...somehow...

Helia. Pacifist. He loves to draw (Flora mostly). They sit and stare at nothing and call it a date...yeah i kno...WERID...

Nabu. Layla's wizard of a fiance. Yeah. Dont know much about them other than that. He and Layla...dance...

and so the world loves me most of all..since i always get rid of the badest dude out of all the bad...dudes..

and yet it was mostly my fault that they came around and had shown any interest.

But...

come on. who cares about that stuff anyway

i saved them for goodness sakes...

which brought about my whole dilema.

i just want to be normal.

Which will never happen now.

i hate my life.

which is why i am going to change it.

starting today.

Welcome to the new life of Bloom.

The ex-savior of the world of faires.

Lets hope that my friends agree with me...

and if not...

who gives a damn.

* * *

Newest chapter. The next one will now be the actual actual story. Wanted to give Blooms perpestive on how her life changed and everything. Peace. Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

"BLOOM! BLOOM!"

Bloom looked up from her journal. She quickly closed it and snuck it under her pillow.

Stella poked her head into Bloom's room. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes! What are you doing in here?"

"Trying to take a nap. Sorry." Bloom streched and got up from the bed. "Whats up?"

"The boys are on their way here now." Stella smiled big. "You might want to brush your hair. Its quiet messy."

"Alright. Im gonna change also. Can you close my door?"

"Sure. Hurry up though. You havent been able to see Sky in almost a month since he's been so busy with his Kingly duties. I dont see why you just go and live with in the castle."

"Ill be quick." Bloom ignored Stella's last comment and waited until Stella closed the door before she pulled out back her journal.

* * *

March 10 the year 235.

Sky...Sky...

most of my plans have been since i last saw him and now he and his friends...my friends boyfriends...are all coming to bring us each on a special date. today marks the day that we fought the trix for the first time.

I really dont want to celebrate it.

Its a memory that is just a pain in my butt.

But on goes my smile.

Two more weeks.

Two more weeks.

And I will be the savior no more.

Wish me luck today journal. Im going to tell Sky all of my frustrations.

If its one thing i know i can ever do- its being able to pull off a lie on Sky.

He catches me everytime. But he can pull one on me no problem...oh i forgot to metion. When i first met him he pretended to be Brandon and Brandon pretended to be Sky. It was not a fun day when me and Stella found out the truth.

Oh and Stella wants me to move into the castle...maybe.

But only if he agrees with my decision.

* * *

Bloom put her journal into the locked conpartment of her nightstand.

She hid the key in her underwear drawer.

Now that that was all taken care of she redressed herself into something nicer than a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. She had just finished when she heard Stella sqeul Brandons name.

She opened the door. Hers was closest to the door of the apartment. In the front doorway of the apartment stood Brandon, Helia, and Timmy.

Stella was also there hugging the life out of her boyfriend.

"Wheres the rest of the guys?" Musa popped out from behind Bloom.

"They are all outside. They want you guys to meet them there." Timmy explained. His eyes were searching the two hallways.

"She'll be out soon, lover boy. Just wait." Musa giggled at his blush and moved her way to the door. "Come on, Bloom, lets go meet them."

"Im gonna wait and tell Layla. Ill be right out."

Stella pulled away from Brandon. "Aww...look shes nervous. She hasnt seen him in a while and doesnt know how it will be."

"No. Sky and I have been apart for furthere times then a month without seeing each other. I wanted to give Musa some time alone with Riven."

"But Nabu and Sky are there."

"They'll move away."

"Alright. Thanks love." Musa smiled at Bloom and then flittered through the doorway.

Brandon pulled Stella back. "Come on. I have a special surprise for you. We're off. See you guys later." With a wave he pulled a giggling Stella down the hallway.

Bloom smiled at the two remaining men. "Ill go see what it holding up Layla, Techna, and Flora." She walked down the hall and stoped at layla's door. She heard them all talking.

Why were they all in Layla's room? She knocked.

Techna opened the door. Her face was pale.

"Whats up?"

"Layla wont leave."

"So?"

"She found out he is going to propose tonight."

"They have an arranged marriage. Whether or not he proposes, they are still getting married." Bloom was furstered with all this...drama...of dating and marriage and love. She and Sky were happy the way they were. Why couldnt the others just know that life is going to change and they have to be ready for it. Getting proposed to is just another step in life.

She sighed. "Let me talk to her." She pushed the door open until there was enough room for her to slip in.

Techna closed it fast behind her.

Bloom closed her eyes and drew a long breath. She needed patience to get through this.

"Layla." She looked at the girl huddled on her bed. Flora held her in a comfort hug. "Why the sudden freak out? You love him and he loves you."

"yeah...but its marriage."

"Just because you get proposed to doesnt mean you need to get married the next day." Bloom walked over to the bed. "Come on, get up." She pulled Layla to her feet. "If you arent jumping for joy then say no."

"But its arranged."

"Then you are already getting married. So why the freak out?"

Layla smiled. "Your right. Thanks Bloom." She hugged Bloom and then promtly left the room.

"Thanks. I could only hold so much more...tears." Flora stood up and streched.

Bloom laughed. "I know how you feel. Lets go."

* * *

Bloom smiled as she took out her journal that night.

In addition to what i wrote earlier today...

* * *

Next chapter will hold Sky and Layla's decision. Peace. Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to do WHAT?"

Gosh if you could see the look on Sky's face.

EPIC!

I told him, flat out, straight out. I picked us to go through the forest for a walk and once I found some stumps we could sit on before I told him. I figured he needed to be sitting for this announcement. Last time I told him something big...I actually dont remember what...but anyways he fainted.

Funnist thing I ever saw. I knew then that he was the one. But tonight will show if he feels the same for me.

"Im going to burn down Magics."

His face went white. Dead white.

"Burn it down? Bloom are you crazy? Did Stella give you some of that drink again?"

"No...Sky...listen. If I burn down...at least some of it. No one will think they can come to me for help. Ill be the crazy person on the run."

"WHAT?"

"Listen. Im tired of being the person that EVERYONE runs to. Not just the occasional person. But everyday I see over 400 people come up to me for help. Im tired of it. Sick and tired of it." I threw my hands up to prove my frustration. "Ive had enough. Sure I fought with Icy and her sisters with my friends and sure we beat them. But that doesnt mean that I wanted to become the most well-known person in the Magic community. I have a life. I want to live that life. Just be a normal person. Im tired of acting like I care about all that stuff."

"You...You dont?" He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded. "You up for helping me?"

"Bloom..."He was quiet for sometime. A long time.

Finally he spoke again. His voice and face clear. The moonlight shone down on his face. "Im King. I have a responcabilty to my people. I help people on a daily basis...Yes it gets annoying. But its my duty." He turned and looked at me again. For a while he could not look at me. "Will it be that way for you Bloom. If we stay together...you'll have to be able to help my people. Or will you want to burn down the castle and run off?"

"Sky." I took his hand. "Its not like that. Im tired of being known as the savior of the world. Im tired of the lifestyle that people picked out for me because of my high school experience. Ive moved past that. I want to life my life how I want to. I want to be known as Bloom. The girl from earth who is down to earth. And these people cant it get past whatever it is. If I create some trouble, they wont have me in the same light as they do now."

He sighed. "Alright."

"You agree with me?" Surprise and happiness filled me up.

"But this will cause some major problems."

"I want it to."

"I know..."He bit his lip. "But the people wont want you living here."

"Well..."I grinned. "Ive thought about other living arrangments."

He gazed into my eyes.

I love his eye color by the way! Anyway...

"Really?" He swallowed. "You ready for that step?"

I nodded and pushed back some hair that had falling into his face. "Its you Sky. And no one else."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. And like every other one I forgot the world. And thought of only him.

And so Journal. I have him on my side.

He is my rock and his support makes me all the more sure.

Tomorrow. Im going to see what the Winx says.

We've done everything major together since we formed.

I only hope that they are also with me.

* * *

Bloom looked at the clock. 1:30. She stayed out with Sky a bit longer then she suspected.

She smiled. It was worth it.

She begun packing tomorrow.

* * *

Next Chapter is up! reviews are welcome. Next one features her and the Winx club.


	5. Chapter 5

Journal,

today is the day.

I'm going to tell them after dinner.

Soon.

Let me tell you about my day.

Its how i know for sure...

they all will have my back.

The Winx Club will strike fear into the minds of the people of Magix!

* * *

Bloom streched as the sunlight hit her face. She groaned and put a arm over her eyes. She had forgotten to close her shades last night. She had come home, giggled and swirled around her room, and then collapsed into bed.

She sat up and looked at the clock by her bed. 7:30. Too early after a late evening. She stumbled to the blue shades and closed them. The room darkened. She stumbled back to her bed in the middle of the room and threw the covers back over her head. She fell back asleep quickly.

"BLOOM!"Your asleep AGAIN at a very important time!"

Bloom blinked her eyes are Stella's voice woke her up once again. "Stella. Why are you always perky? Actually I should ask, how come you are extra perky?" She sat up.

"I had COFFEE! I feel like I am flying!" She giggled and spun around the room.

Bloom shook her head. "I've told Flora never to fall for your pout to have coffee." She laughed. " Oh well. What time is it?" She glanced at her clock. "8:30! I was hoping to sleep in later."

"We cant. Faragonda wants us." Musa walked into the room. "When did you make it home? Looks like it was late because of your eyes." She laughed. "Can I borrow your brown shirt?"

"Sure. Take what you'd like." Bloom stood up. "But for me, I have to pee. Excuse me." She ran to the bathroom.

Musa began to search through Bloom's drawer to find the shirt. Once she found it, she left the room. Bloom came back in soon afterwards. Stella bounced out after she arrived. "See you soon. Flora made pancakes today!"

Bloom smiled. "How exciting! She makes them so good. Let me get dressed and I'll be out."

Layla bounced into the room. "HE ASKED! I AM OFFICALLY ENGAGED!" She bounced back out. All the while laughing and yelling the same thing.

Bloom laughed as she got dressed. So much for Layla being worried.

* * *

Faragonda hadnt changed since they left Alfea. Neither had her office. Nor Alfea. There had been no crazy attacks on Alfea since they left.

It made Bloom wonder why everyone still idolized the Winx Club when all the trouble in the world was because of her and her friends. Alfea was better off with her gone. But no one thought to think of that.

"Your needed on the planet Europhsa. There have been many animal attacks that they believe are not normal." She greeted them with a smile and then went on to explain there mission

Flora groaned. "Another planet?"

Musa sighed. "Lets go and get this done."

Both Techna and Bloom had a small scowl on there face, and even Stella- full of energy- look tired and worn-long and bored of their lives.

If Faragonda noticed she didnt show it, she just transported them to the planet with a smile and a wave.

They made quick work of the animals and found the man behind it all.

Another person who wanted to follow in Icy, Dracy, and Stormy. Seems he thought that the Winx Club was a pushover.

He was dead wrong. Bloom thought smugly.

Just wait until the world sees us as deadly. That the Winx Club arent just goody-to shoes.

* * *

"What do you think about Faragonda asking for us to help her out week after week?" Musa commented as she dung into their dinner of Chicken fingers, french fries, and salad.

Techna shrugged her shoulders. " I thought that it was a once or twice thing. But for the past...almost year, its been constant. Thats been annoying."

Layla looked up from her food. "I never thought I see the day when Techna would be annoyed. But I feel the same."

Stella took a sip of her drink. "I dont think that it is really her fault, though. I totally heart Mrs.F. But everyone always want us."

"I agree." Techna nodded her head. "I dont want to put the blame on Mrs. F. She has been there for us all these years, watching our back. Even when we got in trouble."

Musa laughed. "And in trouble we got."

They all gave a smile or chuckle.

"To ask a question." Flora spoke up quietly making things serious again. "Are we all tired of being the attention? Are we tired of who we have become?"

"I thought that question would never come up from you guys."

They all turned to look at Bloom who was sitting in the dark corner of the table. Her eyes held a glint in them tey hadnt seen in awhile.

"Are you ready to break the image we made of ourselves at Alfea?" Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to change your life?"

"Bloom, what are you talking about?" Stella raised her eyebrows. "You're not making much sense."

"No...wait I see where she is going." Musa spoke up. " She wants to revolt."

"Revolt?" Techna closed her eyes. "Make the world hate us."

Flora laughed. "I like it."

* * *

So... this is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Reviews are welcome. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

"But how?" Stella brought up.

"We burn Magixs." Bloom spoke of her plan. "At night, or at least part of it. I dont want to hurt people. I just want to shake our goody two-shoes image. "

"Bloom..." Musa spoke up quietly. "How long have you been thinking of this?"

"Ive been frustered ever since we graduate from Alfea...almost two years ago. I began thinking of ways to get rid of our goody two-shoes image like a month ago."

Musa stayed quiet for a while and everyone looked at her, like she would hold all the answers. Finally she spoke. "If we do this...if we do this...we will have to move. Everything we have known for the past six years will be changed. You are really ready to throw that all away in a time space of 5 minutes."

"She really is right you know." Techna backed Musa up. "Logically speaking, this is a really crazy thing. Where will we live. Will we ever be accepted again. Will people hate us forever. And" She paused for a second blushing." when children enter the scene...how will it effect them."

"I've thought about it. Im doing it. I hope you wish to join me also."

"Bloom. I would do it in a second with you." Musa noticed Bloom's hurt look. "You know I would. But someone has be the voice of reason."

"I think her plan works well." Layla commented. "We just do a little damage at night. So then no one gets hurt. We say its us. We say that we arent just play things that people can push around to do their well because we are "Heros". We are people that push back when you push us to far. So unless its a matter of a planets life or death we are out of the picture. Then we go live wherever."

Stella grinned. "So the biggest parts for us is what to burn and where to go live."

"My living situation is taken care of." Layla and Bloom spoke at the same time.

"Well..." Stella's grin grew. "Then we all should be taken care of. We can just move in with the boys!"

"Which saves us- what building to destroy."

"That store that we all hate. You know cause of the girl who always gives us the finger...gosh what is it called again." Flora added her voice to the conversation.

"Oh." Musa grinned. "If its that place then hell yes! I AM IN!"

Lalya giggled. "Theres the Musa we know and love. I thought you had gone away forever a second ago."

The rest of the girls laughed along with her.

* * *

Journal,

the plan is finally in motion. Right now each of the girls are calling their boyfriends for their help to find other living arrangments.

Gosh its hard to think that fianlly life for us will go on as it should.

Know I have to work the guts up to tell my parents.

Telling the Winx Club and Sky was one hurdle.

But the parents are another story.

Anyway...

here is the plan we devised:

Roughly two weeks from tonight we are going to sneak into the bathworks store. We will gather the products we would like. And burn the store. Making sure no one is in it. We might do a couple more...depending on how we feel.

Techna wants to take the stores stuff and put it outside so that we dont burn it. Just the actual store. But Im afraid that that wont take care of the point we must put across.

We choose two weeks so that we can work on moving our things to our new living places.

Soon I wont be sick of leaving my house to see all of these people who throw puppy-lovesick looks at me.

Soon I and my friends wont be the saviors of the world. The heros.

Soon it will all be over.

* * *

"Riven. Come on. seriously?" Musa groaned as she talked to her boyfriend through her video- chat phone. He had his arms crossed and a eyebrow raised.

"Didnt know your pixie friends had it in them." He spoke smugly. "And goody-two shoes Bloom who wants to please everyone though up of it?"

"I guess you are behind us on this then?" Musa had learned to just let his talk go over her head and not dwell on it. Otherwise the fighting would become ferce.

"Hell yes, baby." He grinned. "Im glad that you pixies are thinking of it. Magix's people have been so controlling over your lives for the past couple of years. Show them you arent puppets."

Musa smiled. "We'll need new places to live."

"Sky is having Bloom move into his castle, same with Nabu." He frowned and was quiet for a second. "I guess Ill just have to upgrade."

"What?" Musa could hardly believe her ears.

"Ill go get a two or three bedroom place. Then you can move in with me." He had found something intersting on the wall to look at and not her.

Musa gave a small smile. "Ill look with you. Ill see you tomorrow."

Riven nodded and turned his glance back to her. "See you tomorrow."

She hung up. "Love you." She spoke to the turned off device. Usually they ended their conversation with a love you, but she knew he was embaressed by upgrading the house so she could move in with him.

She smiled. She loved that guy.

* * *

Brandon couldnt believe his ears. Stella was going to burn down some of magixs. And it was Bloom's idea. AND SKY WAS IN ON IT?

Stella giggled as she watched her speechless boyfriend's face turn through many emotions.

"Really?" was what he sqeaked out roughly ten minutes after she told him.

Stella nodded. "We are going through with this plan, Brandon. You are either with us and me or not."

He was silent again.

"Brandon?" She looked worried.

He never liked that look. "Its just a lot to take in." He gave her a smile. "Im not saying no."

"But your not saying yes." She pointed out

"True." He took a deep breath. "Its just that this is going to change our lives so much."

she nodded. "I know."

He took another deep breath and let it go slowly. "Alright. Im on. With one condition."

"Anything." She was so relieved.

"You will need new living arrangments. Come live with me."

She gave a huge smile. "I thought you would never ask."

He laughed. "I've been wanting to...but I was afriad you wouldnt want to stop living with all the girls."

She gave a small laugh. "Before...mabye...but now... I look forward to not live with five other women."

His look turned soft, "I love you."

"Love you too, Snookums."

* * *

Techna stared at her video-chat phone. How incarantion was she to tell her logical thinking boyfriend that she was going to do an inlogical thing. Sometimes she couldnt wrap her head around it.

The phone began to ring. It popped up a picture of Timmy.

She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey Tech." Timmy's face popped up completely. " Listen, I just bought that new game that came out and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play it with me sometime this afternoon.

Techa gave a soft smile. He probably was dying to play this game since he bought it, but he was waiting to play it with her. He was so cute about including her in everything he did. "Sure. But I have something to tell you."

"The chances of not competely destroying your reputation are 100 to 1. You still wish to take action even with such bad odds?"

Techna's eyes grew wide, "You know?"

Timmy nodded. "Sky told us yesterday...but he made us promise for us not to tell you anything because Bloom wanted to let you know. Then he figured she would be mad if we already knew so we had to pretend like we didnt. I am a horrible liar so I decided to just come out with my worries."

She laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. I wont let Bloom know. But yes. I know the odds. I think though that with our track record of breaking the odds...we have a better chance like 50 to 1."

"I figured you'd say that." He smiled. "I guess you'll have to come live at my house."

She nodded. "now when you buy a game or new elctronic you wont have to wait for me to come over."

He gave a small laugh. "Thats what I was thinking. But I gotta run, now. See you after lunch time. Ill be waiting."

She hung up. Gosh if the girls knew...the other boys must be having fun playing it up.

* * *

Flora had decided to tell Helia in person. She didnt actually know if he was home...but was hoping with big hopes he was.

He was and opened the door and greeted her with a smile. "Flora. How are you?" He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Fine. Fine. You?" She responded back with another kiss.

"Would you like some tea?" He brought her into the kitchen. "The house is a bit of a mess. Ive had a breakthrough with a new painting idea and have been working on it in all my spare time."

"Tea would be lovely."

He put the kettle on and began the search for clean cups. Finding none, he picked out two that were dirty and washed them. Then he searched for the tea. He found one bag. He looked at her sheepishly. "Do you mind if we share one?"

She laughed and shook her head.

Once the tea was made they made their way to his living room.

"So what is with this wonderful surprise visit?"

"Bloom came up with this plan that is messy. But its good. It must have taken her awhile to think of it."

"I see." Helia took a sip of his drink.

"We wish to burn down either one or a couple stores in Magix's in a week."

"I see." Helia took another sip.

Flora was quite surprised. "Thats all you have to say?"

"Well...Flora...its your life. You choose to do what you will. Where am I to say what you should or shouldnt do."

"So your behind me on this."

"If your willing to do something so unlike you. It must be big. So yes. Although I hate action. Sometimes it must be done." He took another sip. "I guess this means I need to clear out space for you."]

Flora took a big sip of her tea. "Yes." She spoke once she swallowed.

"How long until you...yeah?"

"Two weeks. Bloom thought it would be good to wait a bit so that we could already be moving things out of our condo."

Helia was quiet. "This means I need to hurry on my painting." He stood up. "Ill leave the front door unlocked so you can do your thing. Feel free to stay as long as you like. I must get to painting!" He hurried out of the room after he chugged down his tea.

Flora gave a quiet chuckle. "Ill go shopping for you." She left once she finished her tea.

* * *

Layla stared at her finace's face.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Nabu raised an eyebrow.

Layla nodded.

"Bloom thought of it?"

Layla nodded again.

"Wow. Something I would never see her doing. Who knew she had so much...anger in her."

"She hold a lot. No one gives her much credit for it, though."

"I see." He grinned. "Sounds like a fun plan. What are you going to use to burn it? Magic or regular stuff."

"Dont know." Layla shrugged her shoulders.

"I see...well... we'll have to hurry the wedding plans."

Layla's face went white. "What?"

"One week. We have a week to plan it." He went on with his musings. "Both are parents wouldnt like it if we moved in together without marriage and after your...plan is done...it will be harder to make it worth what you deserve. So to please everyone we will do it before. Come to the castle tomorrow. Ill have a list of things only you need to worry about and I will take care of the rest."

It made sense. She gave a sudden giggle and jumped into his arms.

He spun her around.

"We are going to be married!"

Eyes glowing her gave her a kiss.

* * *

Next chapter is up! Reviews are welcomed! Peace


	7. Chapter 7

The sun streamed in through the light of the building giving off a warm glow upon the six girls in the room. One was tall with brown hair and she held a serene look on her face. One, blonde, was working hard on another's hair. One with short black hair was hiding back a grin...and not doing a very good job. Another, with pinkish hair was busy glancing at the small device in her hand, and looking to the girl with red hair. But all of their attention was mostly on the girl with long black hair who was sitting on a chair with a interesting look on her face.

Stella giggled as she put the finishing touches on Layla's hair.

"I like it." Flora smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I have pink roses in my hair...PINK!" Layla gave a scowl.

Stellac gave another giggle. "It looks good with your dress. Nabu will fall in love with your look. And you know it."

"Still...pink..." Layla gave a big sigh. She stood up from her seat.

Bloom, Techna, and Musa entered the room.

"They all are ready for you. You are the woman in the spotlight." Musa smiled.

Layla groaned. "Just what I hate."

"Nah." Musa laughed as she protested. "You love it and you know it. You just hate the pink in your hair."

Layla sighed. "Let me me just see the finished product." She reached for the mirror which Flora held. Once she had it she took a look at her hair due.

All she could do was gasp.

Stella held a smug look on her face while the rest of the girls broke out into laughter.

* * *

Across the building, in another room stood six guys. They were all dressed in tuxedos. Five of them had their attention on the one guy who was not sitting, but pacing the room.

"What if she decides to back out." Nabu was pulling his pulled back hair out of his ponytail.

"DONT DO THAT!" Brandon jumped up as soon as he saw him and pulled back Nabu's hand. "It took us like an hour to get that perfect."

Sky laughed. "Man...I told you not to waste your nice gel on him. His hair doesnt need as much as you."

Riven raised an eyebrow at Sky. "Man? That girl." He pointed to Brandon. "Has over 10 different hair gels."

Brandon stuck his nose up. "I have hard to manage hair."

"I prove my point." Riven said smugly.

"He is 100% correct." Timmy decided to voice his opinion to Rivens.

"You both suck." Brandon let go of Nabu's hand and sat back down in a huff.

Helia shook his head and looked at the clock. "Time to move to the other room. The wedding is in five minutes."

Nabu started to really freak out. "FIVE MINUTES! OM MY GOSH IM GONNA GET MARRIED IN FIVE MINTUES..."he started to ramble incoherently

"Shut up and move." Riven smacked the back of Nabu's head as he moved into the other room.

Sky tried to be gentler, "Come on, soon she'll be walking down that isle wearing a beautiful white dress and soon she's promise to be with you forever."

Nabu took a deep breath and then caught onto Sky's works." What if she changed her mind? What if she doesnt want to be with me forever?"

Brandon finally got him to go. "Come on, you dont want her to think that you left her."

Nabu took another deep breath, "You're right. Lets go."

* * *

The music started.

Down walked Musa.

Down walked Bloom.

Down walked Stella.

Down walked Techna.

Down walked Flora.

The doors closed and the music changed again.

Nabu took a deep breath as everyone stood up and faced the closed doors.

They opened and the light behind Layla made her look like a perfect angel, with pink flowers and a gorgeous long white dress. She smiled when their eyes locked and throughout the whole walk and ceremony they never left each others eyes.

"I love you." They would whisper to each other. "You look amazing."

The whole day went by in flash.

Before you know it, they were riding off together in the limo.

"So, husband, where did you plan our honeymoon? Layla asked her new husband coyly as she batted her eyes at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Our bags are packed already and waiting for us at our plane."

"We have a plane?"

"Yes. I want to take our time to get there. I have something planned for the ride."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Yes, You'll love it, wife."

She giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A week later they made their way back to where the rest of the group was. But they came back on a sad yet happy day.

Layla walked into the large condo that she had called home for five years. Seeing it without her stuff was hard enough, seeing it with nothing was even harder.

Bloom was walking around the rooms to make sure that everything was gone and everything that stayed was clean.

"Layla!" She greeted the newlywed with a hug. "How was your trip?"

"Amazing! Nabu took me to Earth."

"Really? Bloom raised her eyebrows. "Why did he pick Earth?"

"Well, he heard of this place called the Bahamas..."

"Bahamas!" Bloom interrupted her with a slight shriek. "How romantic! I've never been but all the marrying couples go. It looks so nice."

"It was nice, though for the first two days we just laid around in our hotel room. We figured it was good to relax from all the business of getting our plan ready."

"That sounds like it was really nice."

"It was really nice." Layla gave a small laugh. "Where is everybody?"

"Stella is giving the key to the manger. Flora and Musa are getting drinks for everyone, and Techna is with all the boys and picking up food for everyone. We get to eat one last meal here. Where is Nabu?"

"He went to the boys townhouse. I guess he'll miss them. Ill call him. Did they already clean out all their stuff?"

"Yeah. They've been moved out for three days now. They wanted to make sure that all the houses and such were taken care of."

"That's the boys for you."

"Yep."

"FOODS HERE!" Brandon's voice filled the large empty room as he entered carrying lots of bags.

The others came in empty handed. Nabu was with them.

"Hey love." he went over and greeted Layla. She laughed and gave him a kiss.

Sky greeted Bloom. "He wanted to carry everything. Said he needed to make sure his muscles looked good before Stella saw him. Apparently she said they weren't as big as when we were in school."

Bloom laughed. "That's Brandon for you."

Stella walked in soon after. "I gave up all our keys. He'll come back up and take one final sweep. But he's fine was us eating here one last time."

"Coffees all around!" Musa and Flora came in.

"Come on, everyone." Nabu said with his arm around Layla. "Lets have our last meal in the girls old house. This shows that we are leaving the past behind us and moving on the future!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hear is the next chapter with some romance between all the couples! Nice snippets of the first couple of days of the winx club in their new homes. Hope you enjoy! Peace

* * *

She raised her eyes toward the setting sun. The air ruffled through her long red hair. Behind her hands pulled around her waist drawing her close. She leaned into the warmth of the body behind her as she smiled.

"Gorgeous view." She remarked to her companion.

He laughed. "Sure is, my love."

"Not me, the real view. The sun light is so beautiful on the trees."

He laughed, his chest vibrating through her. "That was what I was talking about, love. I've been telling you how amazing it looks and that you should come and live here for a long time now."

It was her turn to laugh. "I know." She turned around and faced him. "And you were right. I dont know why I fought it for so long. I know that this is right. And we were ready for the next step. Thank you for being patient with me."

He gave her a kiss. "Your welcome, my love." He pulled away. "Now come to bed, it shall be late soon and you need your strength for what is to come."

She laughed. "You know me so well, your Majesty."

"Six years, Bloom. We have been together for six years now." He pulled her into the room.

Bloom gasped. On the large king size bed was laid the most beautiful dress.

"Happy anniversary."

She walked over to it with tears in her eyes and started to pick it up when something fell on the floor. She reached down to pick it and stopped short for a bit. When she turned around with it in her hand, he was on the floor.

"You complete me. Marry me."

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She sat herself next to him, her smiling lighting up her whole face. "Sky, open it for me." She held out the small box.

He looked at her confused but still smiling. He turned it around so that it would face her and opened.

Bloom gasped. It was a red ruby surrounded by small diamonds.

"Ruby, red, for love and passion and red for the dragon fire."

"Its perfect." She breathed.

He took her hand and put on the ring. "Your right. Perfect." He pulled her close and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Timmy found Techna mulling over papers in his dining room.

"What are you up to now, Techna?"

Im looking at the building blueprints."

"Isnt Bloom gonna use her powers?"

"Yeah. Im trying to see the best place to light the fire so that it goes up in a slower manner and doesnt wreck too much havoc on the rest of Magixs."

He sat down next to her. "Let me see."

For the next ten minutes they mulled over the papers.

"You see." Timmy was showing her his idea.

"Yes. It makes perfect logical sense." She turned and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Three days. Now that it is so close I just feel more excited. Im not even that nervous. Is that logically possible?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "Nothing about this plan is very logical."

"Not it really isnt."

"But you know what." He took her hand. "I think you not doing something logical..."He paused and blushed and then cleared his throat. "is very sexy."

She laughed even as she blushed. "Brandon told you to say that, didnt he?"

"Maybe, but it does come from my heart."

Eyes glowing she leaned in for a kiss.

When she pulled back a bit she grinned. "Your saying sexy is very sexy.

* * *

Brandon found Stella in her closet.

"You know, Brandon. I dont think that this space will be big enough for all my clothes."

"You still have some room, and this is all your clothing..."He looked a bit afraid at her look.

"Today. But what about tomorrow, or in a week. This is not enough. I need more room. I thought you of all people would understand that."

Brandon sighed as he followed her out of the closet. "Yes, Stella I love to look good. But your closet is still twice as big as mine. Ill hire someone to expand it."

"Dont worry. Ill have daddy send our royal builder. He'll do what I need. He truly understands."

Brandon laughed. "Stella. No one will ever truly understand your need for clothes and looking nice." He pulled her close. "I come close though, I believe."

She giggled. "You do. You did make the perfect closet size for me with the clothing I have now and I wont add much more to it because a lot if my clothing will become out-of-date." She pulled out of his embrace. "Now I must decide what I am to wear tomorrow night. I must blend it with the night, while looking good, and while showing the fact that I am part of the Winx club and that I am doing my bad deed."

"You will probably turn into your Winx." Brandon followed her back into her closet.

'Yes, but before that. I need something to sneak around in and look like I am Stella of the Winx Club.

"This one." Brandon pulled out a black dress. "Its a sundress. Typical of you and its black so you blend in."

She came close to him. "You really do understand me, dont you."

HE drew her into his arms. "Im glad you really do understand that fact."

She giggled and drew him for a kiss.

Once they pulled apart he grinned. "My lady, what shall we do for dinner tonight?"

"Well...it depends." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled him for another kiss.

* * *

Flora struggled to keep her eyes open. The bed was just so comfy and she was so warm in her cocoon.

The door to the room opened and closed softly. She could tell by the sound that Helia was back in the room.

He settled on the bed next to her.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She turned and looked at him and gave a small gasp. In his hands he held a full breakfast on a plate.

She sat up, lying her head against the headboard. "You made me breakfast."

"Yes. Im looking forward to waking up to you everyone morning. At least during the first couple of days Ill be extra good to you and make you breakfast."

"Did you already eat?"

"I was hoping to share. I hate eating alone."

"Good. I was hoping you would eat with me too." She smiled.

He pulled himself close to her. "Silverware."

"Thank you."

They shared the meal he had prepared.

"I had no idea you were such a good cook."

Helia laughed. "I wanted to surprise you one day. I'm glad that that day is upon us."

Flora laughed. "I like your surprise."

Eyes beaming he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Musa groaned as the light hit her face. She pulled the dark covers back over her head. She had spent almost the whole night unpacking and moving everything around. Two weeks of him cleaning his house and it was messy.

The telephone rang.

She groaned again. flipping the covers back over her head she turned and with one eye looked at the caller ID.

Riven.

Groaning a third time she picked up, "What"

"Good morning would be a bit nicer."

She rubbed her eyes. "Why are you so awake and percky?"

"Why are you so grumpy?" he retaliated.

"Your mess. I was up until 3 trying to unpack my important things, such as clothing, but you have so much crap everywhere! And you were only living here by yourself for three days! How the hell did you make all this mess in three days and not be able to pick it up in 2 weeks?"

"Im a messy guy." She could tell he shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"Did you even clean?" Realization hit her. "Or did you spend all your time practicing your fight skills and playing video games."

"I clean."

"How long?"

"..."

"RIVEN!" She groaned as she yelled. "You'd better be ready to clean this when you come home this afternoon."

"I was hoping to..."

"Your cleaning." She growled.

* * *

"Nabu!"

Nabu opened the bathroom door once he heard his wife yell his name. "What?"

"I need shampoo. Can you bring it to me please?"

"Where do you keep it?" He walked in and opened the closet. "Never mind. I found it. " He walked over to the bathtub and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I could get really use to these jets."

"Your welcome. Im glad Im good for something."

She laughed. "So am I."

He glared at her and walked out of the bathroom.

Layla found him, once she was cleaned and dried off, in their bedroom watching T.V.

"What are you watching?"

"Some earth channel show. Its about witches. Good witches."

"Interesting." She got onto the bed and sat next to him. "You seem to be very interested in earthly things, why is that?"

"Just as they are interested in ours. But we know that there are people without power and they only believe that there are people with power." He turned and looked at her. "Didnt know towels were in season."

She laughed. "You wish."

He raised an eyebrow. "The only person I ever want to see in a towel is you, my sexy lady." He pulled her close for a searing kiss.

"thats a good thing." She spoke once they were done. "Your the only person I ever want to see in a towel to."

* * *

"Are you ready?" The red haired girl spoke into the phone.

"We so totally are." She was answered with four female voices.

"Good. Because tonight it ends."


	9. Chapter 9

The night sky was dark. Just like any other night. The stars burned bright in the unclouded sky. The moon was full. The sound of werewolf's could be heard throughout magics.

"This is Rebecca Hongsis from channel 98. Im standing outside bathworks which is as you can see burned down. Specialists are working to see what is the cause of this fire and we promise you that this witch will be brought to justice before she can do anymore damaged. Hold on one sec." She held her finger to her ear for a second. "This just in this fire was created by none other then...folk at home I cannot believe I am saying this...but this was created by none other then the dragonfire."

* * *

"Musa...Musa...Musa..." Musa groaned and batted her boyfriends hands away.

"Not now. Sleep."

"You cant. The fairy police are here demanding to see Bloom."

Musa sat up. "Why did they come here."

"Techna sent them."

"Oh. I told her to tell them to not come this early. Hold on." She scrambled out of bed and put a shirt over her sports bra and some shorts on. She gave Riven a quick kiss and waltzed into the living room.

"Good morning!" Musa smiled cheerfully.

"Miss. Musa. We are looking for Princess Bloom. We were told she was here." A older man in his forties was standing surrounded by three other men.

"Actually she is not. She told me to leave you a message, though." Musa grinned and turned serious. "She is under the protection of being a Princess of the destroyed planet, Sparx, she is also under the protection of being under Earth's law, and she is under the protection of the now King Sky and his planet. If you think about pressing charges then you might want to rethink it."

"She cannot get away with this." One of the younger police spoke out angrily.

Musa grinned. "Love. She is the savior of this world and she can get away with anything."

* * *

Short chapter but a chapter none-the-less. This is the last official one. Next one is the epilogue and I promise to have all the details of the burning of the store. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

"SHHH"

"Come on."

"Ouch."

"SHHHH"

"Sorry. I tripped over something."

"Guys this way."

"No..this way."

"SHHHH"

Four heads turned to look at the person standing in the back.

"No one is up. Its freakin 4 o'clock in the morning." The person speaking put her hands on her hips.

"Still. People live about their shops. And you all are making all these noises."

"Guys, the store is right over there. Come on." The five people moved across the street. In the light from the street light you could see it was five women.

"Unlock the door already."

"Stop freaking out already. No one is gonna catch us."

"I really want to go back to bed. Im tired."

"We told you to go bed early."

"I did. I just couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't?" One girl raised an eyebrow. The tone in the voice made the other girl blush.

The door was opened.

"...There. security is off. It is safe for us to enter the premise."

"Thanks." The red haired girl smiled as she entered the building. "Come on. Grab what you want before I burn this place down."

The black haired smiled and clapped the blushing one on the back. "Come on sleepy, you need your shampoo."

"OH MY GOD!"

All four heads turned and hissed at the now jumping up and down gleefullyy girl.

"STELLA."

She stopped and looked at them. "What? Its there new line. It just came out yesterday."

"Really?" Another girl rushed over and gasped. "Look at all of them...so beautiful..."

Stella looked smug. "See. Im not the only one."

"You can be as excited as you want." The girl who gasped raise her eyebrow. "At least I didnt scream."

"Shut up, Musa." Stella glared at the other girl before beginning to put the supplies into a purse.

"Do you want to get anything, Bloom?"

Bloom stopped from walking to the room where she was to set off a fire.

"Nah. Im engaged to a prince. I have all the money I need." She smiled and began to walk again.

"Hey! Im a princess and Im still getting things. I have all the money I need to." Stella glared at Bloom.

"You have more needs then me. You go through like 5 different bottles a week. I go through like 2 a month if that."

"Hey! Look. Seduction." Layla grinned. "Doesn't really work."

Musa laughed. "You would know."

"Hey." Layla put the lotion bottle into her bag. "I'm married."

About a hour later over 3/4 of the store was now in their bags and the other four winx club girls were outside the store waiting for Bloom to do her part.

Soon she came back out.

"I can't do it." She was breathing hard. "They have some wicked good protection spells so that no one does any magic in there whatsoever."

"I brought matches..."

All heads turned to Musa.

She raised her hands. "Riven said I should just in case."

"Somethings that guy has a brain. Lets go guys." Stella ran back into the store and the rest followed. She smiled once everyone was in the room. "I was kinda hoping that this would happen. " She pulled out a video camera. "I wanted to film all of us doing this. Say how you feel." She turned it on and focused on Musa first.

"Me? Ok." Musa took a deep breath. "Hello Magix. Long time no see. I guess as you can tell its dark where I am. But dont worry. It will be very bright soon enough." She laughed.

Stella panned the camera to Techna.

"Hey!" Techna waved. "Its good to see everyone again...well I cant see you really but in theory...hey."

Stella moved the camera to Layla while Techna was still talking.

"Thanks for everything guys!" She held up a bottle of lotion.

Stella moved the camera to Flora.

Flora smiled and then yawned.

Stella moved the camera so that it would look on her face. "Hello. Ready for the main event?" She smiled and then turned the camera to Bloom.

Bloom held a light match. "I was able to start it off with the dragonfire. So they'll know it was me." She grinned at the camera and dropped the match. Flames erupted immediately. "Boom."

The camera went off.

"Come on." Stella moved outside and the rest followed.

She turned the camera back on.

"Look at the beautiful store." Musa was standing to one side of the building, looking like a weather man. "Take a very good look. Because this will be the last time you ever see the store like this."

Laughing was heard all around by all the other girls.

Soon flames were escaping from the windows. Bloom came into the camera's view.

"This is the end of everything Magix. There is more to all of us then your problem solvers. We aren't your goody two shoes anymore. That ends tonight. Find other people to fix your problems. We got plenty of our own."

The other two girls stepped into the picture. "Good Bye magix." They waved as they spoke in unison. "The winx club is officially over."

Stella shut the camera off.

* * *

"That cant be everything." The officers protested. "One single tape?"

Musa nodded. "Enjoy. Goodbye." She smiled and walked off.

Riven came into the room.

He waited and watched them leave before he locked the door and found Musa in their kitchen.

"Does that mean its over?" He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall by the door.

She stopped buttering her toast and walked over to him. "Yep." She gave him a quick kiss and then walked back over to the counter to finish her buttering. She grinned. "Its all over."

* * *

I lied about this being thr last chapter. There will be one more. I wanted to end it a bit differently... Peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

You may call me the savior of the world.

I mean I did stop the Trix from taking over like five times...They never learned to give up. It was their only good trait.

You may call me the princess of a planet which is now destroyed.

Um... i cant really say anything on that. I mean I was just a baby and...I really cant really change who my parents are...and stuff...and yeah...I get fame because of things I cant control really...oh well...thats life for you...

You may call me Queen of Ereklon.

But...that...I mean...that cause of love and everything. I mean my husband is the King..Soo...this was my idea and his of course.

You may call me Graudate of Alfea.

That was hard. Lots of classes and skipping things... new spells. Dances. Saving the whole school over and over. But I did it! Got all my fairy things in order!

You may call me Leader of the Winx Club.

Well...only outside people would because in our group we see everyone equal in it...really...

So yeah...

Savior of the world...

But in reality...

Im just like you

and

I had had enough...

I ended the view of Im some saint...

apparently because the world thought that... I had to be one.

HAHA.

Proved them wrong.

Well...yeah...

I blew up a store and stole things...well technically just Layla, Flora, Stella, Techna, and Musa did...

And they couldnt do anything about it.

I mean I am the most powerful fairy in the world...they wouldn't want to piss me off anyway...

and I am a Queen (now).

So yeah.

Journal...

I got a lot of my plate now. So...

I guess this is goodbye...

I feel werid saying goodbye to my journal...which only I see...

But then again I have been writing random things in you since 4th grade. Its been awhile since I didnt write things in a journal...

but Im too busy now..

maybe one day Ill pick you up again and write something.

But now,

Goodbye.

*Bloom*

Just Bloom.


End file.
